Itachi's Diary
by AllXx4XxU
Summary: This is a short drabble about the other side of Itachi, dealing with sugary doom, love, and happiness. Added another entry for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Ello once again

This a little something I came up with the inspiration of my little brother who kinda dreamt about this its sorta weird, Also its not in diary format, its just something I made up when I was bored, enjoy!

Dear Diary,  
I have so many things I want to  
write in here! Where should I  
start...? OH! I know! I'll tell  
you about my dream last night!  
There I was, in a beautiful  
field with pink flowers! It was  
so very pretty! It was raining  
different color marshmallows and I was munching on them happily!  
All of sudden, the sky turned black! The marshmallows turned  
evil and tried to eat me! Oh nos! I was terrified. Then, a unicorn  
came out from a rainbow and killed all the marshmallows! The  
unicorn's name was Fluffy and she  
had a horn made of chocolate!  
Hey! I think I'll call you Fluffy  
now diary! After that brave unicorn who saved me from a  
sugary doom! I'll never forget  
Fluffy the unicorn. And I'll  
always write in you, FLUFFY!  
OH! Since that entry was short, I put in another one!

* * *

Dear Fluffy,  
I can't help but kill people.  
It's a hobby and a bad habbit. I  
just can't help it! I'm just so angry and sad that Sasuke won't  
love me! I can't help but take it  
out on other people! So what if I  
killed all his family and ruined  
his life?! He should still love  
me! I want him to love me before  
I kill him! Why Fluffy!? WHY?! Oh,  
by the way, Kisame went to his  
cooking and ballet classes and  
then he has to go clothes  
shopping so I have the whole  
base to myself for now! YAY!  
I'll call all my friends over to  
paint each other's nails! Wait. I  
killed most of them. And the rest  
are living in fear of me... WHY!?  
I'm just glad I have you Fluffy.  
Most people think that just  
because I'm evil and a murderer  
they think I have no feelings!  
I'm just glad no one else can read  
you. If that were to happen, I  
don't know what I'd do! I love you  
so very much Fluffy!

I'm retarded sometimes I know. Something I forgot to add to the top, yes i'm forgetful.

I want to thank:

ChibiOokamiGirl, neji'sgirl236, Dominno, and EverlastingBliss for reading and reviewing my story "The Teme and the Dobe" Thank you so very much, love ya!

Read and review, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear, Fluffy

OMFG!!!! Fluffy

You won't believe what happened today!

I actually got blood on my Akatsuki uniform..robe thing!

When it happened I was like OMFG on the inside but the

oustside I was like *sigh* and went on by my business.

Do you know how hard it is to get rid of blood in clothes

Almost IMPOSSIBLE! Another day at the dry cleaners, I guess.

Sometimes I just wish people weren't so scared of me

Just about an hour ago, some guy bumped into me and

started throwing all his money, clothes, and everything else

while peeing on himself AND letting out some dookies while running

On the inside i was OMG NU! Please don't run away...come back and get

your freaking clothes and possibly be my friend!!

But on the outside I was like *sigh* and went on by my business

Then earlier I daydreamed about Fluffy the Brave Unicorn!!!

Omg, I love him like I you love Fluffy the Lovable Diary! *hugs*

Well nighty night don't let those evil ugly bad bugs bite!

Dear, Fluffy

Guess who I saw today! Sasu-kun!

He looked really strong today and had killing intent in his eyes

Along with the new swirly eyes and weird clothes, exposing his chest!

I was like OMFG my little baby brother is a stripper now! How can this be!?

I go through the trouble of killing everyone but him and try making him stronger

so that he may kill me in the end and give him gift if he does kill me from him

to become a flipping stripper!? I need to take some happy pills, Fluffy!

Anyway, we fought a little here and there, he was okay and all but more time

will tell. THEN, I went on my to find the NineTails and I did but guess who had to get

in the FREAKIN' way! Kakashi! I'm so tired of that sliver spiked old man, always

ruining everything, I have a job to do and he always delays me! Then I have this

long ass lecture from Pain about how he needs the NineTails. If he wants it so damn bad

He can get it himself! So tired of this..this..THIS..Mockery! So back to Kakashi, he thinks he so

badass because he has one...ONE eye that beholds the Sharigan!!!!! Well guess what Kakashi!

I have it in both of my eyes!! HOW about that Bitch! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How you like me now!?

I'm better than everyone!....I hope Pain doesn't get a hold of this or my life will be shorten by half!

Oh my, my, my, Fluffy, I'm sorry for the vulgarity! I'm just so stressed but you make it all better Fluffy!

Well I hope I get to see the Fluffy the Brave Unicorn tonight!

Till next time fluffy, nighty night, don't let those evil bugs bite!

Another bored I had, while getting ideas for the 'Unexpected Love' story

Hope you enjoyed it like the last one!

Toodles^^


End file.
